


Dragon Treasure

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This card shows that they are best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted February 10, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/79032.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #030, Cards

"I want you to have this."  
Sugoroku looks down at the card in shock, then back up at his friend.  
"You can't be serious?"  
His friend just smiles at him.  
"But," he pauses, and then lets out a breath of disbelief. "But this is a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_."  
"I know," the other replies simply.  
"There are only four of them in the world..."  
His eyes are glazed over in thought.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are my friend."  
Finally, Soguroku breaks out of the shock and breaks into a smile.  
"Thank you, Arthur." He claps a large hand on his friend's shoulder and looks deeply in the other's eyes.  
"I will cherish this forever."


End file.
